Dear Gotei 13
by Codry
Summary: Karin has some complains for Soul Society, explicitly for Gotei 13


Summary: Karin has some complains for Soul Society, explicitly for Gotei 13.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dear**** Gotei 13**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Dear captains, lieutenants, seated officers and unseated officers,**

I write this letter in order to clear up something that has hunted my mind for a long time.

Since I was just a child, I have been able to see ghosts. I believe you heard this story from my brother as well, but mine is totally different. However this is unimportant, because it doesn't have anything to do with this letter. The idea is that I CAN SEE YOU GUYS!

This ability, I am _proud_ to say I posses, came as a bother, but things really began to stink when my brother became a shinigami. God help whatever souls are at his mercy.

Now … the next … err … first topic is your total **inability** to protect human souls. Let's be serious! How many times have I been in danger and the ones that came to rescue me were either my brother either his big friend … I forgot his name; something with C … anyway … the name is not important. I wanna know what are you doing in Soul Society? Isn't protecting us your job … So? Protect us! I think I know what happens here … you are too busy **growing flowers**!

Please do not begin with … "We sent a captain (a.k.a. Toshiro) to save your sorry ass", because I don't give a flying f*** about your opinion. It was only dumb luck on my side that the boy I asked to attend my soccer match was a shinigami.

And … are you even serious! You put in charge of our town that Kurum… Kurama … Kurafuck … he's so pathetic that I can't even spell his f***ing name … and don't you dare censor me! It's my right to speak whatever is situated on my disturbed mind.

The American laws give me the right to seek information and ideas, to receive information and ideas and to impart information and ideas. I googled this information so it's genuine … well as genuine as any information randomly found on the internet. It doesn't matter that I live in Japan, the rule still applies … I really hope that our country has such a commandment …

CHAD! That's his name …

I also have another problem with you Old man, Yamamoto Gen … I'll be as old as you when I'm finished pronouncing your name. Who do you think you are proposing Toshiro for execution, attending and even encouraging Rukia's execution … are you serious? I guess you are … *sighing*

Another thing that I would like to clear up is Kuchiki Byakuya's strange issues with Ichigo. You're gay, or what? Please do tell me what's your problem with my brother. He saved your sorry ass from the biggest mistake you would have done, and he forgave you for the fact that you almost killed your sister … how sick is that … to kill your own sister consciously. Now I realize I don't even want to talk about you … really I don't … bye.

The last, but not the least complain I have is the fact that during the Bleach series, Ichigo saved Soul Society countless times: from Bounto, from Amagai Shūsuke, from Muramasa, from Aizen and I bet he will do the same thing with this new villain, Inaba Kageroza. Did he ever hear a thank you? Ever? And a _thank you_ said by Ukitake once … a long time ago, at the beginning of the series doesn't count.

And if you begin with: it was his duty and shitty nothings like that I will tell you than I DO NOT GIVE A SHIT ON YOUR SO CALLED DUTY. I WANT my brother home in one piece, thank you very much; not slashed in one million pieces by your harmless DUTY.

So fuck off … And don't you dare bother my family ever again!

**With not so much pleasure **

**Kurosaki Karin**

P.S.: Go to hell! And I mean all of you, because I know that some of you will go there in the 4-th movie.

P.S.2: A discussion about my ex-captain shingami father is off limits

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't kill me please. I was bored and this is its product. I'm working on the next chapter of "To break is all I know", and I had a blockage, so the solution came as a letter towards Soul Society.

Maybe I will write an answer when the next blockage comes.


End file.
